El Ángel Caido
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Song fic basado en la carta de Susana Marlow a Candy en FINAL STORY, Susana nunca cambio y en el pecado contra si misma llevo la penitencia. La muerte de Susana creo controversia, te doy mi perspectiva de lo que fueron los ultimos años de Susana Marlow.


**Hola de nuevo aqui dejo este song fic el primero que postee en la GF 2011, es sobre la muerte de Susana Marlow y mi forma muy particular de ver como fue que termino. Espero les agrade hay contenido adulto, favor de tener discrecion.**

**Siempre e creido que las personas tienen dentro de si el poder para cambiar, en su ser esta la fuerza para tomar la decision y aunque yo misma intente o hice a Susana superar esa fea concidicion en dos de mis fics lo cierto es que Mitzuki en esa carta que dejo en FINAL STORY nos dice con claridad que Susana realmente nunca cambio, despues de checar a de Susana, sus actitudes, su forma de conducirse me arroja un perfil Sicopata casi como sacado del libro.**

**Mitzuki deja muy claro que aunque muchas tratamos de reinvindicar las acciones de Susana realmente la gran mayoria nunca estuvo equivocada en decir que Susana realmente actuo con maldad y egoismo. Su personaje, la forma en como me conduce, la forma en como se somete a si misma, es algo muy lamentable, eh comentado anteriormente que Susana libra una batalla, no contra Candy, ni contra Terry, sino contra ella misma y sus propios mal infundados demonios, que para mi "Chica de Terry" sin duda la llevaron a un triste final.**

**Espero lo disfruten¡**

**Goza de mi lectura, como yo goce escribiendo**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

><p><strong>El ángel caído… <strong>

**Song fic basado en FINAL STORY y la muerte de Susana Marlow**

**Inspirado en "Dime" interprete; Aranza.**

**Guerra florida 2011**

* * *

><p>AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A LADY GATO POR ACERCARNOS LAS TRACUCCIONES "NO OFICIALES" DE FINAL STORY.<p>

SIN SU AMABILIDAD, ESFUERZO Y TRABAJO ASI COMO LA DE TODAS SUS AMIGAS QUE HAN HECHO POSIBLE ESTAS TRACUCIONES, ESTE SONG FIC NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE.

GRACIAS POR TAN BELLO Y DESINTERESADO REGALO LADY GATO PARA TODAS LAS CANDY FANS HISPANOPARLANTES DEL FORO ROSA.

* * *

><p>Levante el auricular las voces del otro lado me partieron el corazón en mil pedazos…<p>

-¿Vendrás?

-Claro que si, como podría faltar.

Mi respiración ceso, me encamine hacia la biblioteca, me pare en el quicio de la puerta solo para escuchar, el fin de mi vida.

-Te amo

Mis quejidos salieron hondos desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, tape mi boca con las manos para acallar a mi afligido corazón, mi caballero, mi hombre, mi esposo, guapo en su toda su plenitud, en su madurez de hombre de 40 años, el bigote enmarcando su bello rostro, la figura gallarda de gran señor, el cuerpo perfecto de un adonis que hace mucho tiempo no me acariciaba.

Mis ojos no me engañaban era el hombre que jure amar frente al altar quien decía "te amo" a otra… ¡a ella! la intrusa de siempre.

-Nos vemos el sábado -colgó.

No se inmuto ante mi mirada abatida, me cogió del brazo y cerro la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Terry ¿dime que esta pasando?

-Nada

-¿Nada? Hablabas con ella, iras a Chicago el fin de semana vas a ir a buscarla.

-No sucede nada

-¿Desde cuanto esta sucediendo esto?

-¿Qué?

-Me estas engañando con ella… -su silencio me dio por fin la ultima prueba de lo que hacia años venia sospechando pero no me atrevía a enfrentarlo por temor a que me abandonara, a que la prefiriera a ella sobre mi después de tanto tiempo.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te eh fallado? ¿No eh sido una buena esposa para ti? Siempre eh estado a tu lado, te eh apoyado e sido tu roca.

-Si, lo has sido.

-¿Entonces? Es que mis brazos no te han acomodado en todo este tiempo Terry, ¿por que? ¿Por qué me humillas de esta manera?

-No lo hago

-¿Es por mi? Deje de ser deseable, deje de ser hermosa, me esfuerzo en ser la esposa que necesitas, ella sigue tan bella como en nuestros mejores años, acaso tengo la culpa de que mi cuerpo no este en primavera, ¿acaso soy la responsable del tiempo transcurrido?

-No Susana, no es así.

-Es por que mi pecho ya no esta erguido, ya no te soy deseable, hace tiempo que no me tocas, crees que me engañas, se que la vez a escondidas… siempre lo eh sabido.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Terry ¿que esta pasando? Creí que era un capricho, creí que era algo pasajero, algo que había quedado truncado en ti, que pronto te saciarías y regresarías a mi como siempre lo has hecho.

-Esto no es un capricho, ni un juego.

-¡Explícamelo! No encuentro la razón del porque me has suplantado, acaso sepultaste definitivamente nuestro amor.

-Susana…

-Hace años que no me has hecho el amor, casi no me tocas… tal vez no eh procurado hacer cosas extrañas; agradarte en la intimidad como a ti te gusta yo siempre fui reticente a… yo soy una dama.

Pero ha pesar de eso, a pesar de tu abandono y del poco amor físico que me profesas, ni un momento e dejado de adorarte con todo mí ser.

¿Acaso ella esta cumpliendo con ese deber que por derecho me pertenece a mi que soy tu esposa? ¡Ella esta robando lo que es mío! Sigue siendo muy hermosa, ella irradia juventud en su ser, sus ojos brillan y su cuerpo exuda felicidad, esa felicidad que es mía y ella me la esta robando.

-No sabes lo que dices

-Si lo se, no puedo callar mas Terrence, ¡Candice es tu amante desde hace mucho tiempo! Mientras ella luce la felicidad que roba a mi casa, yo me marchito entre estas paredes vacías, me pierdo entre las letras de tu apellido, me desahogo yo misma en nuestra cama tolerando la angustiante lejanía de ti en mi vida, Mientras tu te revuelcas con esa, ¿no que era tan buena? ¿No que era tan sacrificada? Esa mujerzuela es de la que te encaprichaste, te tiene loco pegado a su falda, será por que es una buena ramera en la cama, por eso es que estas tan enloquecido que no la puedes dejar.

-¡No hables así de ella! ¡No te lo permito Susana Marlow!

-¡Susana Grandchester! ¡Qué no se te olvide! Olvidas que fui "yo" aquella flor que muchas primaveras tanta vida te dio. Olvidas que fui "yo" tu refugio, fui "yo" quien esperaba paciente tu regreso a casa, que fui "yo" quien te acepto después de que me abandonaste humillándome enfrente de todos y te perdiste quien sabe en donde, fui "yo" quien estuvo a tu lado incondicionalmente "yo".

-Y fui "yo" quien estuvo contigo en todo momento, fui "yo" quien cumplió con su palabra, me case contigo, vives cómodamente en una hermosa casa, llevas un anillo dorado en tu dedo y mi apellido, tienes una vida envidiable donde tu palabra es ley pero en tu vida Susana no en la mía, yo cumplí mi promesa, la promesa que le hice a tu madre y a ti, me quedare contigo para velar por ti, fue lo que querían ¿no? Disfrutar de una vida sin privaciones, casi perfecta.

-¡A mi madre no la metas en esto! ¿Perfecta dices? ¿Vida "casi" perfecta? Ni siquiera concebimos un hijo ¡¿a esto le llamas vida perfecta?

-Para concebir un hijo Susana, se necesita amor, desearlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-Yo lo eh deseado con todas mis fuerzas Terry

-Pero yo no

-¿Qué?

-No te engañes mas pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa Susana, no permitiré más chantajes.

-Terry…

-¡Silencio! Ahora quien pone las reglas soy yo, cumplí con mi promesa, te di lo que deseabas

-Nunca me diste amor, nunca me amaste como yo quería

-Yo nunca prometí eso, querer y necesitar son cosas muy distintas, no nos engañemos más tú lo sabias perfectamente y así lo aceptaste, aceptaste a un hombre sabiendo que amaba a otra mujer.

-No seas cruel Terrence

-¿Cruel? Jajajajajajajaja pagamos el precio de nuestras decisiones Susana, ya no es tiempo para quejarse.

-Entonces siempre me has mentido

-Nunca

-¡Pero sigues con ella!

-Nunca me fui de ella, no mentí, jamás te jure amor, ¿dices que me enamore de esa mujerzuela? Esa mujerzuela como tu la llamas a tenido que soportar que el hombre que ama este atado a otra por deber, tiene que soportar vernos a escondidas como si nuestro amor estuviera maldito o fuera un pecado, tiene que fingir que no me ama frente a los demás y esperar largas jornadas para poder verme. Esa mujer ha soportado las murmuraciones de su soltería y la crueldad de la gente que como tu son insensibles a los sentimientos de los demás, esa mujer no te ha robado nada porque la felicidad que ella exhibe es genuina porque es de ella, siempre lo fue, siempre lo será.

Si te hiere la verdad lo lamento mucho pero yo no voy a cambiar, puedes seguir luciendo mi apellido y disfrutando de tu posición de señora, es lo único que puedo darte, si te indigna tanto esta situación que tu sabias que así seria, sabes cual es la solución, habla con mi abogado y lo resolveremos de inmediato. Yo no lo voy a hacer, hazlo tú si así lo quieres.

-Terry no…

-Se lo prometí a ella, prometí que te cuidaría y lo eh cumplido cabalmente pero que la ame mas que a mi vida eso ni ella me lo puede reprochar, sabe que este amor nos a sobrepasado a pesar de todo.

Así que sigue en tu cálida y confortable casa, es tuya te la has ganado aguantando a este hombre ingrato; pero una cosa si te digo, mi vida privada es eso, ¡mía! y a ella no puedes entrar, desde un principio el acceso estuvo vetado, no por ti Susana entiéndelo bien, no por ti, sino porque no había espacio para nadie mas desde que ella llego a mi vida, Mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieras tu.

No intentes hacer nada en su contra, entiende que fuiste tú la tercera en discordia desde un principio y lo sabes, si lo olvidas, olvidare entonces la promesa que hice a ti y a ella; ese será el ultimo día que veras la vida como la conoces.

-¡Eres un desalmado Terrence!

-¿Lo soy? ¿Realmente así lo crees? La amo, la amo Susana y si voy al infierno por amarla, no me importa.

La amo, la amo, la amo, la amo,

Nunca deje de amarla…

Eres solo un deber…

Una carga…

Nunca tuviste acceso a mi vida…

Nunca mentí…

Nunca jure amor…

Cumplí mi promesa…

Me quede contigo…

La amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, más que a mi vida…

La tercera en discordia siempre fuiste tú… tu… tu… "TU".

* * *

><p>-Desperté de súbito, sudando frio, con la arritmia a niveles peligrosos, la voz de Terrence aun resonaba en mi cabeza, fue un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, últimamente no dormía bien.<p>

Después de tomar la jarra del buro y servirme nerviosamente un poco de agua para refrescar mi garganta, las lagrimas quemaban mi rostro dejando una estela de arrepentimiento, mi conciencia era quien no me dejaba dormir, mi conciencia era quien en sueños me hacia pagar por tan cruel carta…

_Querida Candice W. Andrew._

¿Regresaste a Chicago sana y salva? Te ruego que me perdones por hacer toda esa escena y forzarte a que te fueras. Yo sabía la dirección a la que el corazón de Terry estaba yendo. Y aun sabiéndolo, no podría renunciar a Terry de todas maneras.

Nos conocimos durante la presentación de beneficio para los pobres en Chicago. Esa noche, tú viniste a buscar a Terry en el hotel.

_Odie tus brillantes ojos. Odie a Terry que solamente pensaba en ti.__ Si Terry hubiera estado dispuesto a olvidarte, yo hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para ayudarle. __Comparado con la pena de perder a Terry, no poder caminar no es nada para mí. Lo siento. _

Yo amaba a Terry, pero al mismo tiempo me convertí en una mujer mala. Desde que era una niña mi sueño fue convertirme en una actriz. Me sacrifique mucho para alcanzar mi sueño.  
>Pero<p>

_ahora…. Solo quiero estar a su lado. No me quiero separar del lado de Terry. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Se que tan peligroso es eso, y sin embargo…_

Esa noche, Terry me dijo, el que constantemente se disculpaba y lloraba. "Me quedare a tu lado… siempre". El veía a la nevada a través de la ventana mientras me decía esas palabras. Su voz, aun que era callada, era clara.

Sin embargo

_yo sabia que su alma corría detrás de ti, yo me aferre a sus palabras. __¿Como podré vivir para compensar a Terry por sus atenciones hacia mi? __Lo que tengo que hacer es pedirte perdón y continuar amando a Terry por las dos. __Terry significa mi vida. _

Candice,

_Te agradezco__ inmensamente, grandemente __por darme una razón para vivir.  
>Deseo que seas feliz.<br>__  
>Susana Marlowe<em>

* * *

><p>No había necesidad de tan cruel carta, no había necesidad de confesarle que le arrebate su amor a la mala, que por los desprecios de Terry me convertí en una despreciable mujer.<p>

¡Oh pero si había necesidad! Quería dejarle claro que no se atreviera a buscarlo, que yo lo amaba demasiado y que este amor mío enorme bastaría para hacerle feliz, que ella se apartara para siempre que yo me encargaría de amarlo por las dos.

Que repúgnate y egoísta, que persona tan baja y ruin, cuando ella me salvo la vida en dos ocasiones, no había necesidad de hacérselo saber.

De restregarle que dejo al amor de su vida entre mis garras, que lo había encarcelado en ellas sabiendo que su corazón no me pertenecía, aniquilando toda posibilidad de relación entre ellos dos.

Sabia que su corazón se fue detrás de ella, siguiéndola en la fría noche de invierno, solo me quedo el cascaron de un hombre, un hombre a medias, el mismo que besa mi frente por las mañanas, el mismo que fuma compulsivamente en mi presencia, el que a olvidado como sonreír y se limita a ser el caballero que pronuncio:

"Te elijo a ti" "Me quedare a tu lado"

Lo cumplió cabalmente al grado que regreso pidiéndome perdón cuando lo creí perdido definitivamente, cuando mi mente me jugaba chueco imaginándolos besándose, abrazados, enredados, amándose felices y… enamorados.

El regreso a mi, entonces me llene de orgullo, de vanidad, de suficiencia, queriendo convencerme que volvía porque le importaba y ella no, fui tonta y engreída el no había cambiado seguía siendo el caballero pero no el hombre del que un día me enamore, ese dejo de existir una noche fría en la azotea de un hospital, la ventisca golpeando cruelmente a dos almas enamoradas y yo… no hice nada por evitarlo.

Los días pasaban y la visión de mi vida futura en sueños junto a Terry me tenía angustiada, irritable y deprimida, ser solo su mujer de nombre no era lo que yo quería, no era lo que pensé que seria.

No me gustaba esa vida, sabia que no escaparía a ella, Terry no me dejaba traspasar la barrera de su espacio personal, no hablaba mas de la cuenta, no se involucraba sentimentalmente conmigo, ¡Maldita seas Candice White! ¡Esa era la vida que me esperaba al lado de Terry!

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la monotonía y la desesperanza se apoderaron de mí, ni mi trabajo como narradora, ni como escritora de obras de teatro me satisfacía completamente como para poder reemplazar el contundente rechazo de Terry que me tenía crispada de los nervios.

Deje de comer y mi salud comenzó a menguar, me la pasaba enferma la mayor parte del tiempo y el pegado a mi, como siempre, como siempre.

En mis días de sol, cuando la esperanza me envolvía podía notar una inquietud en el, lo veía evasivo, convulso, excitado, parecía que quería decir tantas cosas de golpe, cuando lo veía al fin decidido, mi cuerpo respondía de inmediato y enfermaba.

Pareciera que la excitación y decisión de Terry me causara sarna, una alergia que me llevaba a la cama, entonces postrada por el inexplicable desmejoramiento, Terry volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, taciturno, callado, lejano pero siempre a mi lado… a mi lado.

Cuanto lo amaba… cuanto lo amaba que aun sabiendo que el por mi solo podía sentir desprecio, yo no podía prescindir de su presencia, lo necesitaba a mi lado aunque fuera solo así, de cuerpo presente aunque su mente y corazón estuvieran tan lejos en un lugar que nunca podría alcanzar.

Cuando lo veía decidido a hablar volvía a enfermar era ya un "arco reflejo" un "causa - efecto" la forma que encontré de retenerlo a mi lado aunque en ello se me fuera la vida, prefería eso a saberlo con ella.

Un día Terry se acerco a mi como nunca antes, me ayudo con mis alimentos mientras me decía que debía recuperarme, que debía estar bien, alimentarme debidamente y seguir escribiendo piezas de teatro, se escuchaba tan real, parecía que realmente le importaba mi estado, pero un frio en mi piel me hizo recordar que el era el mejor actor de Broadway, que no me dejara engañar con su supuesta preocupación por mi, que seguramente quería verme sana y recuperada para poder dejarme e irla a buscar.

¡No! No iba a darle ese gusto, se quedaría a mi lado hasta que me cayera la tierra encima, ¡lo juro!

Ellos no se van a burlar de mí, no me van a engañar, lo voy a atar a mi cama, aunque sea por mi lecho de muerte.

Pero aquella decisión me salió cara, me negaba a comer como nunca antes, mi desmejoramiento fue tal que después mi estomago no admitía alimento alguno, la depresión llego al nivel mas alto cuando por equivocación mi madre dejo un espejo a mi alcance, el ver en lo que me convertí me lleno de horror, entonces me di cuenta del error tan grande que cometí.

Ya no había marcha atrás, sabia que el fin estaba cerca y aun así horrorizada de mi misma no fui capaz de liberar a Terry de tan pesado lastre.

Acabe con mi vida por el capricho de tenerlo a mi lado, fuera al costo que fuera, ahora podía estar satisfecha.

"Felicidades Susana, lo lograste" "Lo conseguiste"

El se quedo a tu lado pero muy pronto estará libre y ya no podrás hacer nada para evitar que ellos se reencuentren.

Aquel monstruo de ojos verdes envidiosos se combinó con mis mas feroces celos y mi sufrimiento al final fue peor, no lo deje marchar, que se llevara grabado mi sufrimiento, que fuera testigo de lo que fui capaz, por amor… por amor a él.

-Cuando el sacerdote me conto lo que Susana le pidió que me dijera no lo podía creer, ni en el ultimo momento Susana se arrepintió de tentar contra si misma, el sacerdote me dijo que ella estaba perturbada, que ella requería de ayuda, que yo había hecho lo correcto al cumplir con mi deber de estar a su lado, pero que era claro el chantaje que ella llevo a cabo siempre, odiando a una mujer que no había hecho mas que lo correcto en jamás volver a buscarme ni yo a ella, aunque Susana estaba convencida de que así seria cuando ella ya no estuviera mas.

Me dijo que no me preocupara si yo seguía amando a aquella dama, que estaba en mi derecho de ir en su búsqueda si ella seguía soltera, que me aconsejaba un tiempo prudente de luto por la memoria de Susana pero que fuera en busca de la felicidad.

Ese fue el consejo del sacerdote, no me atreví a preguntar si Susana murió en paz o no, el no me lo dijo, para mi fue claro que al final Susana quiso nuevamente intervenir y hacerme desistir de lo que siento por Candy, de buscarla aunque a estas alturas dudo que ella quiera verme o saber de mi. El hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Susana, las habladurías, los chismes baratos, la lejanía…

Lo que no entiendo es, como lo supo, como estaba tan segura de que yo nunca deje de amarla, trate siempre de ser respetuoso, cortés y comportarme como un caballero dándole su lugar en mi vida, es verdad que en ocasiones me sentía asfixiado pero nunca la hubiera dejado, yo lo prometí.

Descansa en paz… Susana.

* * *

><p>"Ángel caído que te destierras del paraíso por confundir el amor verdadero con vanidad y orgullo, Chantaje fue tu idioma luchaste por ganarte su amor, peleaste engreída y sumisa "doble cara" por un territorio ocupado, sabio es quien se retira de una guerra perdida para renacer de las cenizas y buscar un mejor porvenir, uno propio, no uno hurtado"<p>

"Ángel caído… fuiste criatura hermosa a sus ojos, mostraste tu verdadero ser y el se horrorizo, una estela de sufrimiento dejaste a tu paso, crepúsculo cruel del verdugo aquel destinado a ser la navaja que corta en dos la ilusión del verdadero amor"

"Ángel caído… bajo la promesa de una esperanza fabricada de quimeras tus alas de papel volaron sin rumbo, en tu caída inminente y dolorosa, la derrota; la humillación de saberte el instrumento que unirá el hilo que alguna vez cortaste de tajo"

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

**Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
